The Black Organization's NOC
by Cereal92
Summary: Vermouth handed her a pill.  "This pill was made by someone in the organization. Consume it, and then call me."  "How do I know it's not poison?"  "Because our Silver Bullet took it too."    this story is tied with Kawakine Alice's story Who Am I? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N**: HELLO! You probably came here after reading Kawakine Alice's story, or you just happened to be a passerby. Either way, I just want to say that this story is connected to Kawakine Alice's story, just a different point of view. I haven't introduced her character yet, but don't worry it will come out soon! please read my and Kawakine Alices story (which is called Who Am I?)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Detective Conan. I do own Leiko though... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leiko received a text message on her phone.<p>

_Meet me at the park_

She frowned, suspicious. It came from the organization, and even stranger, from her mother. Her mother never contacted her, talked to her, or even care about her. After all, Leiko was an "accident."

To any bypasser on the street, she looked like college student, her straight, blonde hair tied up in a loose bun. She wore ripped, knee-length jeans and a gray, collared shirt. Her gray eyes were covered by sunglasses. Stepping into the park, she looked around, searching for her mother. Leiko found her by the cherry trees that blossomed a few months ago. She didn't bother greeting her. "Why did you call?"

Vermouth looked at Leiko and eyed her. Satisfied that it was not an imposter she replied, "I've been waiting."

Leiko knew better than to repeat herself. "It's not very often the organization sends someone to talk to me in person."

"Of course not. You're nothing but an NOC."

Leiko glared at her and retorted, "A very good one though."

Vermouth laughed and said, "Oh Martini, you still have a long way to go."

Leiko stiffened, and said, "You didn't answer my question."

Vermouth stared at her, boring her purple eyes into the gray. Leiko stared back, not backing down. She never lost a staring contest.

Leiko's mother then replied, "The organization didn't send me. I came here on my own account."

Leiko wasnt surprised; her mother was that kind of person.

After a few moments of silence Vermouth said "I want you to watch over the Silver Bullet."

"The Silver Bullet?" Martini then realized what her mother had meant. She reached for her pistol, concealed under her shirt. "Who is this Silver Bullet?"

Vermouth laughed at her and answered, "You'll see."

"Whose team are you on?" Martini growled.

"Whichever team suits my needs."

"Are you trying to destroy the organization? You do know that will be punished by death."

Vermouth retorted, "I will not die."

Leiko sighed, and then asked wearily, "What do I need to do?"

Vermouth handed her a pill.

"This pill was made by someone in the organization. Consume it, and then call me."

"How do I know it's not poison?"

"Because our Silver Bullet took it too."

* * *

><p><strong>for the people who don't know, NOC means non official cover. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, Chapter 1 of my story! It's first in Conan's third person, but switches to Leiko's. I'm not sure that is the correct way to write, and forgive me if I'm wrong. To remind you, this is connected with Kawakine Alice's story Who Am I? Please read that story so that you know how the Detective Boys met the new character I'm about to introduce! Thanks, and enjoy! OH and my version of the story may not be accurate when it comes to dialogue. The events are the same, just not the dialogue.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Detective Conan, only Leiko.

* * *

><p>Conan looked pit the window, wondering if anything interesting will happen today. Just yesterday he met a girl named Alice, who was also shrunken by APTX 4869. He thought to himself, <em>Another drag to be with<em>.

Haibara interrupted his thoughts when she whispered to him, "I have a weird feeling today. Do you think it means something?"

Conan was about say that she was just a paranoid freak when the trio ran into the classroom.

"Conan-kun did you hear? Alice is going to be put into our classroom! And not only that, but there's going to be another kid along with her! I hope she's a cute little girl!"

Mitsuhiko looked around and whispered frantically, "Not so loud Ayumi-chan!

Kobayashi-sensei told us not too let anybody know!"

"What, another one?" Conan said uninterested. Why did his class get all the new kids? He thought of Haibara and how she too came into the class one day and gave him practically a link to the Black Organization. At least these new kids won't be changing his life too dramatically.

Abruptly, the door opened, and Kobayashi-sensei walked in, following her were two girls. One was rather lanky and tall, with long-waist length jet black hair. She wore headphones around her neck. Wearing plain black shorts and a hooded t-shirt, she kept her head down so that nobody could see her face. The girl next to her though was the complete opposite. She had dirty blonde hair tied up in a loose bun and was wearing a pleated plaid scooter dress and knee-length leggings. She held up her face high and smiled brightly. What the class didn't know was that she hid a pistol under her dress, for emergencies.

"Hello class, today we have two new students today! This is-"

"Hi everyone! My name is Leiko. I am seven years old and I weigh 18 kilograms. I have a daddy, a mommy, a grandpa, a grandma, and a goldfish named Rin. I like chocolate and-" she jabbered on, the class understanding only half of what she was saying, partially because of her fast talking and partially because of her Kansai accent.

"That's enough," Kobayashi-sensei said kindly. The class laughed.

"And this is Sakura Alice, from America."

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly her American accent extremely obvious.

Leiko looked at her. She made sure she glued her face into her memory. She might be important.

"Anyway, you two can go find a seat somewhere. We hope you settle in nicely!" Kobayashi-sensei said.

Leiko headed straight toward the back, where she could see everyone. She stared everywhere, trying to remember where every student sat in the classroom. Alice went for the seat next to the window, not paying attention.

Leiko sighed. A week ago Vermouth told her she was going to put her in the same class as the Silver Bullet. Although she didn't trust her, she still agreed. Leiko's missions were constantly involved with murdering someone or the other, and now the Black Organization wants her to kill someone nicknamed the White Dove but the organization gave her no leads whatsoever, except for a picture. At least in this mission, her mother will pay for everything.

"Huh?" Leiko looked at a boy with glasses. She had seen him before. Maybe in the newspaper?

The recess bell finally rang and Leiko used all her willpower not to go rush outside for fresh air. She forced her self towards the group which the boy with the glasses was talking with. She had a suspicion about three of the kids with them: the boy with glasses, the girl with the curly, brown hair and Alice. She went over to them and asked cheerfully, "Hi, what are you guys doing?"

The girl with short, black hair (Leiko remembered her name is Yoshida Ayumi) brightened up and said, "We're talking about cases. We're the Detective Boys!"

Detective Boys? Now this was interesting. If she could join, then she could create some "friends" and blend in. "Can I join?"

The Detective Boys put their heads together and whispered for a while.

Then Ayumi stuck her head up and said excitedly, "You can join! Come meet us after school and we'll introduce you to everyone!"

Leiko smiled, but it wasn't because she was happy to join the Detective Boys. She found the Silver Bullet!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This chapter is extremely short. So don't get mad at me. Please.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except for Leiko. The End.

* * *

><p>Leiko sat in bed while she dialed her mother. Nana's song, she thought to herself. My favorite lullaby.<p>

She figured out where she has seen Conan before and putting it together from her own knowledge and what her mother said about the Silver Bullet consuming the drug she swallowed that made her shrink, it all made sense. Conan was Kudou Shinichi, high school detective. Son of famous mystery writer Kudou Yusaku and famous actress Kudou Yukiko. She sighed. Kudou Yukiko was her mother's friend and they had both trained in disguise. Leiko knew that he was given the pill, APTX 4869, which was created by Miyano Shiho, the traitor, who she was hunting for as a side project. Leiko thought of all the hard work she did to gather all the information about the organization, not because she was a spy for somebody else, but because she hated being left out. Planting bugs, spying, disguise, she risked her life often. But it was what she lived for, this thrill.

"Amazing, that my mother figured this out with no leads." Leiko, without Conan knowing, planted a bug on him right after she figured out he was Kudou Shinichi. Currently he was living at the Mouri Detective Agency, not very far away from her house. On the third ring Vermouth answered the phone. Martini said calmly, "I found him."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS LOOKS SO MUCH SHORTER ONLINE THAN IT DOES ON WORD!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello! Sorry for the late update... but here you go! This chapter goes along with Kawakine Alice's chapter 4 in her story "Who Am I?" Don't forget to check her story out! .net/s/7342662/1/Who_Am_I - thats the link to her story.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except Leiko. Alice belongs to Kawakine Alice.

* * *

><p>Leiko awoke with an abrupt start that day, feeling anxious and hyperactive. She jumped out of her bed, kicking her pink, silk pillows onto the ground in the process. She hurriedly pulled on her black polyester jacket.<p>

"I just need to clear my head, that's all."

She walked towards the door, and felt something on her face. "Rain? Ah, oh well," she said, pulling the hood over head. Reaching for her phone, Leiko checked her text messages, looking to see if there was anything from the boss, or Vermouth.

She hummed, "Trash, trash, trash, more trash, trash, trash, ooh, what's this?"

_Haido City Hotel. The coming Saturday. Our little Silver Bullet is attending, along with some other famous detectives. Vermouth_

Leiko frowned. "Haido City Hotel? What a boring place. Wait, other detectives?" Grinning she yelled, "The White Dove's house!" She turned and ran towards the subway. Noticing a big puddle in front of her, she tried to jump over it, but due to her small size she couldn't make it over, and landed head-first into the muddy puddle. "Augh! Really?" She tied her damp hair together with the spare hair band and stood up from the middle of the puddle. Holding her limp clothes she groaned. "And these were new too!"

VvV

"I better wait here and see if she gets the mail," Leiko thought to herself as she stood against the wall in the street across from the white, two story beach house, with huge windows, giving it an airy look.

"What a beautiful house." Leiko sighed as she stared dreamily. "If I wasn't stuck to this darn Organization, I would have loved to be an architect," she muttered. She looked out towards the vast ocean, the waves hitting the rocks continuously, the sound soothing. She breathed in the salty air and sighed. "Nothing beats the ocean, even if its raining."

"Huh?" she noticed someone walking towards the massive house. She squinted and realized who it was. "Alice?" Smirking, Leiko stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Welcome home, Yuuki-chan."

Noticing that Yuuki kept a fancy invitation, she cocked her head. "An invitation?" Leiko mumbled to herself. "Must be about the Haido City Hotel. Now this is going to go along with my plans beautifully." Turning, she ran towards her own house, already a plan forming in her mind.

Little did she know, that Alice had noticed the ends of her dirty blond hair.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating in the longest time... I meant to update, but it sort of slipped my mind. Kawakine Alice and I have been brainstorming so, yea. Please check out her story if you haven't already. It's connected to my story, and I think it would be awesome if you read hers.

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own anyone except Martini/Leiko. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"I guess it high time I take action, huh?" Leiko said to herself as she played with her wine glass. Reaching for her cell phone, she looked through her contacts, and found "White Dove". Dialing her number, she waited, and only reached her voicemail. "Dang it, can't reach it." She then dialed Conan and Haibara, who she luckily was able to reach, and told them to go over to her house at 1 o' clock. After finishing her phone calls, she went downstairs and waited in the living room.<p>

VvV

The doorbell rang and Martini grabbed her gun and hid it behind her back. She slowly opened the door and let the two inside.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly.

"Hi Leiko-chan," Conan-kun said. Haibara just nodded. Leiko closed the door and pointed her gun at them.

"Don't move an inch," she whispered icily.

Conan quickly reached for his wristwatch and shot his stunner at her. But Leiko had years of training on her side, so dodging a tiny stun wasn't that hard for her. She moved swiftly, and the stun just hit aimlessly behind her. Conan reached for his belt this time and she told him, "It's better if you save that for later."

Conan stared at her and asked, "What?"

"Shinichi-kun, you should always save a weapon just in case."

Martini glanced at Haibara and said slyly, "Miyano Shiho. The traitor. Isn't that great? To have two other people shrunken by the same drug." Martini smiled icily and whispered, "Like me."

Conan's eyes widened recognition, and said to Martini, "Vermouth."

Martini laughed and replied, "You're still a little naive boy aren't you? If I was Vermouth she," Martini looked over at Haibara, "would have felt the pressure. No, I am Martini."  
>Both Conan and Haibara understood right away. Conan looked frantically around for the B.O and thought of his family, friends, and Ran.<p>

Martini sighed and said, "Don't worry, there aren't and members coming to the house right now. Although it was my mission to find you Miyano-san, decided not to call them. The main reason why I'm here is because of my mother. She wanted me to watch the Silver Bullet. To watch means to make sure he does not die. Boring yes, but it is a huge break from killing random traitors all the time."

Conan asked, "Vermouth asked you to watch over me?"

Martini sighed and replied, "I think that's what I said. Later she told me to watch the Angel too. She was hard because she is a very annoying, spirited ass. I wonder why my mother likes her so much."

Haibara spoke for the first time. "Who is the Angel?"

"Obviously it's the girl Kudou-kun lives so much." Martini stared at Conan and asked to nobody in particular, "I am right, right?"

Meanwhile Conan turned bright red but contain his composure. He asked her, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Martini smiled mischievously, and answered, "You can't. You just have to trust me. And you're not in a position to doubt me. I have a pistol pointed right at your face."

Conan asked her, "How come Haibara can't feel the pressure? Yours should be extremely high since you're the daughter of Gin and Vermouth."

Martini sucked in her breath. "Classified."

Conan reached for his stun gun and Martini pointed her pistol at Haibara's heart. "Don't make me shoot." Conan let go. Suddenly, both Haibara and Martini stiffened. Haibara started shaking uncontrollably and Martini stared at the door. "Gin's nearby."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Lots of extra time, so here is another chapter. It's really short though...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone, just Martini/Leiko.

* * *

><p>"Gin's nearby."<p>

Martini turned to face Conan and Haibara, her face revealing her obvious anger and frusteration. She said quickly, "The lights are controlled by a box outside in my garden. Turn the lights off when I do the signal."

"What's the signal?"

Martini nudged Haibara with her gun and said slyly, "She knows." Haibara tried to hide herself and looked extremely pale. Conan faced Martini and growled, "You're not going to give her to Gin, are you?" Martini stared at Conan her eyes as cold as steel. Then she replied, "No. But get out into the garden before I change my mind."

The two quickly rushed out into the garden, finding the power box, and standing on top of a flower pot, they looking in through a mirror. Martini looked at them out of the corner of her eyes, and when she heard a creak from the door, she faced it, just in time to see Gin walk through the doors.

Gin stared at her menacingly and said, "I smell a traitor." Then he whipped out his gun and pointed it at her.

Martini in response pulled out her pistol and pointed it at his face. He wore a bullet proof jacket, so it would hardly make sense to point it at his chest.

"You don't possibly expect it to be me." She stared at him with her steely, cold gray eyes.

"Traitors come out in the unexpected places."

She smiled venomously, and said, "It's rare not to see you with Vodka. Feeling bold?"

Gin ignored her and said, "Who were you talking with?"

"I wasn't talking with anybody."

"Liar." Gin pointed his gun at her face and threatened, "I can kill you."

"I'm not afraid to die."

He cocked his pistol.

Martini might have looked calm and collected, but inside she was raging with fear. Her adrenaline pumped through her veins. She glared at him and said, "I can kill you too. I have an aim that makes everyone in the Organization jealous." She smiled sweetly and said her Leiko-chan voice, "Right, Papa?"

Gin growled.

Martini smiled. She was pushing all his buttons. "Once I shoot, your face will be messed up, your brain with be bleeding. And," she paused for the effect, "you. Will. Be. DEAD."

Gin growled at her at shot at her. Martini nimbly dodged it and closed her fists, then uncurled them. Outside in the garden Haibara said, "Quickly, the lights!"

Conan pressed the button that said "lights off". He couldn't hear the gunshots but that was because all of Gin's shots were silenced.

Then the door opened slightly, and out came a limping Leiko, bleeding at her ankle. Conan looked alarmed, but Leiko groaned, "It's just a graze. Now let's hurry and get the hell outa here!"

They all raced out and ran as fast as they could to Professer Agase's house.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Lot's of time means a new chapter! Yay! Please enjoy this incredibly short chapter that is so utterly boring!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody except Martini/Leiko

* * *

><p>Martini gripped the table as hard as she could, a drop of sweat dripping at the side of her face. Although she had a high pain resistance, feeling water on a graze from a bullet isn't a bed of roses.<p>

Conan cleaned the wound, and wrapped it gently with a bandage and said, "We need to take you to the hospital."

Martini growled, "I said no. The Organization will see me with you. They'll kill both you and me."

Haibara sat quietly next to Conan. She was still in shock of how close Gin was from finding her. She asked quietly, "How did you know our signal?"

"What signal?" Martini asked innocently. She glared at her, and Martini coughed and said, "Oh that signal. The fist one. Well, I noticed you guys constantly made that motion, then met up sometime later. It was a signal, so I used it." She paused for a second, then said, "Don't worry, there won't be a time to use it again, because I won't be helping you again."

"Did you... Summon Gin over to kill us?" Conan asked.

Martini snorted. "If I did, then I would have let Gin take care of you guys, not go through all this trouble.

"Why did you save us?" he asked suspiciously. "You could have left us there to die."

"Would you prefer that instead?" Martini asked. "I could always call Gin if you want."

"We could have supported ourselves you know," Haibara said in her quiet voice. "We don't need someone being our hero."

"Well, I keep that in mind next time," Martini said sarcastically. "Seems like you kids don't know how to appreciate help," she muttered under her breath. Jumping out of her chair, her newly bandaged ankle barely able to hold her weight, she walked to the front door, and stopped. "Let this be a warning for you. Next time you see me, it will be where I have you to at my mercy, a gun pointed at your heads." She opened the door, and continued, "You shouldn't have made me your enemy. Now you will suffer the consequences." Then she slammed the doors closed, and ran towards the Black Organization.


End file.
